thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Bear
Bear, formerly D7101 is a diesel who works on the North Western Railway. He arrived on Sodor in 1967. Bio Bear was originally known as D7101, and came to Sodor on loan with another diesel named D199. His companion was blatantly arrogant, and bad-mouthed the steam engines. Vulgar noises greeted this, until Duck and D7101 managed to shut up D199. The next day, 7101's injector failed while pulling a passenger train named "the Limited". Henry, who was already towing 199 and his train of oil tankers, came to help; 7101 was still able to move by himself with some help from Henry. To the passengers' delight, Flying Scotsman took their train, while Donald took away the tankers, D199 was sent back to the Mainland in disgrace by Sir Topham Hatt and Henry helped 7101 home. Along the way, Henry told the diesel about his failed regulator. 7101's opinion of steam engines was greatly changed after the incident. The engines persuaded Sir Topham Hatt to let 7101 stay on the North Western Railway, and renamed him "Bear." Bear liked this name, saying it meant he "really belonged." Even James, who was the last to accept diesels, could not help but like him. It later was revealed Bear pulls the Express when either Gordon, Henry and James are busy. Bear also did Henry's duties while Henry was at the Works. In 2014, when D199 was given a second chance on Sodor, Bear was not really happy to see him due to his past attitude. Basis Bear is based on a British Rail Class 35. 101 of them were built between 1961 and 1964 and were withdrawn from service between 1971 and 1975. Four remain in preservation today. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (stock footage, cameo) Season 2 * Old Reliable * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom Season 3 * The Sodor Garratt (cameo) Season 5 * Gordon Pops In * Conspiracy Theories (appears in flashback, cameo) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (part 1 only) * The Most Famous Engine (cameo in part 1) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (not named, does not speak) * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails NWR Origins Season 1 * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Right on Traction (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Escape (cameo) * Super Rescue (as D7101) Voice Actor(s) * KnapfordProductions: Specials, Engine Unknown to The Bridge of Caledonian Doom * Tommy Davias: Gordon Goes Swiming only * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Gordon Pops In only * MrAthehedgehog: Engine of Sodor Finale RWS Appearances Bear first appeared in the Railway Series book Enterprising Engines. He made his last physical appearance in the book James and the Diesel Engines, where he did not speak. However, he was mentioned in Gordon the High-Speed Engine and was last mentioned in Henry and the Express. Category:Diesels Category:Characters who don't have their own episode yet Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Characters Category:Awdry Characters Category:BoBo Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Named After Animals or Objects Category:Characters Who Have Been Renamed